The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus made up of a main body and an external output unit to be integrally coupled with the main body and adapted such that an electric connection between the two units is provided by the coupling.
Nowadays, there are in use some pocket computers or the like which are adapted such that an external output unit is connected with the main body of the pocket computer to provide the same with an additional function such as a printing function.
In such electronic apparatus, there are cases where a control knob of the main body thereof, when the same is connected with the output unit, is hidden in the joint portion. Therefore, it has so far been practiced, when necessary, to separate the main body from the output unit for operating the control knob, or to provide the apparatus with a special electric circuit which functions when these units are joined together.